Mother Missed Out
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Sarah discovers something about her mother, and her heritage. eventual JS. Rating will most likely go up later. Ch. 5 up
1. Mom?

The bell pulled Sarah out of her book. _Finally, I thought this day would never end. Isn't the last day of school supposed to go quickly? _She grabbed her backpack and headed out to the parking lot. Dodging the eggs and shaving cream of seniors celebrating, she made it to her car. _Why they would want to stick around instead of leaving campus to celebrate is beyond me._ _One more year and nothing will be able to stop me from booking it out of here._ The seventeen-year-old dreamer pulled into her driveway. _What's dad doing home?_

When Sarah entered the living room her breath stopped for a moment and she lost the loose hold she had on her backpack. "Mom?" Linda Williams sat in the living room. The woman looked up cheerfully at her daughter's arrival.

_True cheer, amazing_. Sitting beside her mother was a man who, for an instant, Sarah thought was Jareth. The apparel was very similar, but this man was much more conservative.

"Sarah, darling." The woman stood up with a grace that Sarah had only seen once before, it was an inhuman grace. Mother and daughter embraced. "Don't spoil this for me." Linda whispered as she pulled away. "Sarah, I would like you to meet Lord Wyes. Lord Wyes this is Sarah, my daughter." Sarah moved over to the couch and offered the man her hand.

_If she is willing to be civil to me I can be nice to her guest. What is she doing with a Fae lord anyway? …Never mind, I don't want to know._

"It is an honor to meet you your highness." He stood and bent over to kiss the back of her hand.

"Highness? I believe that you are mistaken, I am no princess." The man looked confused, he turned his attention to her mother.

"Have you not told her?" The man looked slightly offended. "She is to take the throne and you did not tell her! What if you died before your father, what would we have done then? Calling to her would not help if she didn't know what she was! None of your cousins are fit for the throne and your uncle is hardly sane."

"I did not deem it necessary, I was not even aware that **I** would be needed, had I kept my immortality, let alone my daughter." Her mother took her seat again. "You didn't even inform me of my brother's suicide until after father's death last week. How was I to know that Sarah was next in line for the throne?" During this conversation the teen had chosen a seat and attempted to follow the conversation.

"Hold on a moment, you're a Fae! I have an uncle. Wait, if you're a… then… this is insane, there is no way that I am a member of the Fae." Lord Wyes turned his attention to Sarah.

"You believe in the Fae? How did you know what we were?" His surprise was written clearly on his face. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"After you wish away a sibling to the 'King of tights' you just might believe in a lot more than normal people. And as for how I knew what you were," She looked Wyes up and down. "Same reason. You dress very similar to Jareth, only with less make-up."

"You wished Toby away." Sarah turned around to see her father. He was carrying two drinks, presumably for her mother and Lord Wyes.

"Yes, … but I got him back." Her mother looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you manage that?" Sarah rolled her eyes. Lord Wyes sat back and awaited the inevitable fight; he knew Linda all to well.

"I am not like you mother, I won Toby back fair and square." Her mother smiled.

"Square, huh? I would have thought it was more along the lines of round." Sarah closed her eyes and reigned in her anger.

"Mother, I did not sleep with the Goblin King, I ran the Labyrinth, that is how I got Toby back." At that Lord Wyes rejoined the conversation.

"You beat his Labyrinth?" Disbelieve was clear on his features. "Your Highness this is splendid; you have not even come into your powers and yet you have already shown great intelligence and talent. The council can not object now!"

"What is with this Highness crap, I am not a princess and I have no wish to become one. I presume from your conversation that you need a ruler, that is not me. I plan on remaining here." Sarah's mother looked to the teen fury in her gaze.

"You will accept your heritage and you will take the throne. Am I understood?" Sarah looked defiantly at her mother. Lord Wyes stood, reclaiming her attention.

"One of you has to. You are the only ones that the Dragons will accept. Sarah would be preferable, not only has she defeated the Labyrinth, but she has never turned her back on her immortality; the fact that she hasn't had the chance will be overlooked." Linda nodded, smiling.

"Sounds good to me. I have already lost my immortality; think of the trouble it would be to get it back." Her mother hid it well, but Sarah could tell that something scared the woman, something about taking the throne.

_I am not my mother; I will take responsibility, even though I have no idea what I am getting into._

"If that is what you believe, then, ok. **I** will take responsibility." She looked pointedly at her mother. "Now, will someone please tell me the whole story?" Lord Wyes nodded.

"There are two dimensions in this world the Aboveground…"

"I don't need that much of an explanation. To start out, why do Fae rule over the other creatures?" Sarah's mother left the room with her father. Lord Wyes explained.

"It started out as the Fae were impartial judges, but because of their power some of the less intelligent creatures adopted them as rulers. When that happened, many power-hungry Fae took control without their people's permission. In other cases, as with the Dragons, there is a Fae ruler and a council of the people, they have equal power but it is the Fae who acts in matters that mix social with political. There are some races' who have no Fae ruler; most of those are humanoid in form. The Fae rulers also have another advantage, the creatures that we represent can't, they can't engage in certain activities with each other. The Fae have no such problems." He seemed slightly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Treaties through children?" She questioned, he released the breath he had held in and nodded. _Why was he tense? Wait did he think that I didn't know about sex? _"How much do you know about what they teach Aboveground?"

"I know nothing of the Aboveground except for what I know of those who can travel between the two dimensions, the wiccans and Shaman, You have most likely heard of them." Sarah nodded.

"Now what about these Dragons, why am I most suitable to rule with their council?" He noted gladly that she said 'with' not 'over'.

"The Dragons will only accept a monarch from a specific line, they are very, finicky. They will not even accept a sibling of a past ruler, only a direct descendant. Your mother's only brother committed suicide last year, and she gave up her immortality a lifetime age to escape any chance of being chosen over him." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It is rare to find one who is willing to take on the 'skills' needed to rule the Dragons." He paused as though he were afraid that she would also commit suicide if she knew the truth. "In order to communicate freely with the Dragons a person must possess telepathy, at least at a minor level. It is not a common trait, even among the Fae. In fact the only line that has it is the Draconian line, your line. In fact even if a parent has the gift if the child is not a direct descendant of the present ruler they have no chance of receiving it."

"That still doesn't explain why they didn't want the job, I can see the disadvantages to not being properly trained, headaches, can't keep people out, maybe sending out your thoughts without realizing." Her grasp of the situation astonished him. How did _she_ know?

"The procedure for activating your telepathy is very painful and intrusive. How did you know what could happen to a telepath?" Sarah pulled a book out of her backpack, and handed it to him.

"I've read enough fantasy books to know a bit about the supernatural." He looked at the book; curious as to how humans had come to have such knowledge.

"If you are ready to go we will be off." Sarah jumped in response.

"Now! You want to leave now! I can't leave now, I have to start, and finish senior year! How will I run a country if I don't know anything about calculus, or trigonometry?"

"You're not even fifty, no one would ever expect you to know that. Not that anyone would believe that you're younger than four hundred. How old are you by the way?" Sarah's mother came back in.

"She's seventeen, her birthday is in two weeks, four hours and seven minuets from," She paused. She appeared to be waiting for something. "Now." Sarah's jaw dropped.

_She knows my birthday to the second. Wow._

"Good, we have time to prepare her for them then, we can activate her telepathy before her other powers, that will severely decrease the pain. Not to mention the fact that she can adjust to the telepathy without having to deal with the other powers popping up every ten minuets, and with her heritage there will be that much to deal with. Back top the original topic they need you now, the Dragons will break away from the Fae community if we don't go immediately. Are you ready Sarah?" Sarah thought about what she should bring,

_I doubt that there are outlets so electronics are out. None of my clothes will fit the setting. I'll bring my music box, I don't really need anything else._"Give me a sec." She ran upstairs grabbed the music box and a sweater and headed back down. "After I say good-bye to Toby I'm ready." She went up to his room. "Toby. Toby I have to talk to you." The four year-old put down his toy dinosaurs and turned to look at his sister, he had an uncanny way of knowing when someone wanted for him to listen to them, and when they wanted him to ignore them. "Toby, I have to leave, and I probably won't be coming back. I still love you Toby, don't ever forget that, but I have to go. Do you understand?" He looked her in the eye, and nodded. Sarah wasn't surprised that he did; little kids sometimes understand things far earlier that adults do.

"I'll miss you Sawah." He stood up and walked over to her, arms open; she bent down and embraced him.

"I'll miss you to Toby." She let him go, ruffled his hair and left the room. Her father was standing with the others when she returned downstairs. "I'm ready." Lord Wyes nodded and took her hand. The room changed, Sarah looked up and straight into the eyes of a Dragon.

How did you like it! Should I continue?

Draco


	2. What is happening to me?

Here is the next chapter, finally.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie the Labyrinth.

"Um, hi?" Sarah felt as though she would fall into the swirling orbs before her; the intelligence present almost scared her and she had no problem believing that this creature was more intelligent then even the greatest human genius. The creature snorted and backed up away from the soon to be queen. Lord Wyes touched Sarah's arm, she turned her attention to him.

"That is Carush, she is the present leader of the Dragon Council. She will be your closest contact in the council and will help you become established." Something in Sarah told her to bow, she followed this advice as her feelings had never led her astray. The dragon returned the bow, and then turned in the cavernous hall, and leapt from an opening in the wall, out into the blue sky. "Well done Your Highness. Let us be off to your rooms, and get you settled in."

They traveled through dark corridors lit by candles and the occasion opening, which, from what Sarah could tell, were take-off and landing areas for the winged occupants. They stopped in front of a wooden door, the first she had seen in her trek. Lord Wyes opened the door for her, and bowed her in. "Your highness, welcome to the monarch's quarters." The room she entered was lavishly decorated in silks and velvet, but they were of contrasting colors and there wasn't a matching piece of furniture in the room.

_A guy lived here for a long time, by himself._ "Is there any chance of redecorating?" Sarah turned to the other Fae to ask the question, Lord Wyes surveyed the room.

"**I **see nothing wrong with it, but I suppose that you would like to make the room your own." Looking at the speaker Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why." Her sarcasm was last on him, she found herself rolling her eyes yet again and exploring the expanse of her chambers. There were several doors out of the entry room; Sarah chose the closest one. The moment her hand touched the handle she knew that something was wrong. The teen pulled her hand backed, but it was too late, the handle and door exploded, throwing her across the room.

"Your highness!" Lord Wyes' exclamation was the last thing Sarah heard before she blacked out.

A cup of cold water in the face woke the young princess from her unconscious state. Lord Wyes stood over her, the offending cup in hand.

"Are you alright Princess Sarah." He helped her to her feet.

"Lovely." She took a few steps, but fell to the floor again, this time from pain. _What the…_ She didn't finish the thought as pain moved through every nerve in her body. Liquid fire scorched her entire being; it burned trail through her mind, criss-crossing memories of the past, knowledge of the present, and dreams of the future. Finally, the pain subsided. Sarah opened her eyes, not remembering when she closed them. Everything was the same, except there seemed to be another shade of color to everything. The remains of the doorknob in her hand were a sickening red hue that she hadn't seen before, the whole door was covered in it. Sarah looked to Lord Wyes, worry covered his features, the yellow that emanated from him was ridged with anxiety.

"Are you alright?" He asked for the second time in as many minuets.

"Considering the fact that I just had indescribable pain shoot though every nerve in my body, yes, I'm fine." He looked confused, then, something clicked and surprise flooded his face.

"Your mother said that you didn't turn eighteen for another two weeks." He offered a hand to help her to her feet; she ignored it.

"I don't, why?" Dusting off her pants, Sarah walked back to the doorframe.

"What you speak of is the common experience of half-blood Fae when they come into their powers, or so I've read." _This could prove to be dangerous, she isn't eighteen yet, and we haven't even started on her telepathy. If she's going to maintain her sanity we'll need to get her a teacher, and bed partner_.

"A WHAT? Thank you **very** much, but I am fine sleeping alone." She words caused him to freeze in place.

_Her telepathy has been activated? How?_

"You mean, you didn't just say that?" He shook his head. "Well, can't you shield or something, even without telepathy?"

"I am shielding."

"Oh." She looked down at her previously injured hand, not even a scar remained. _If I've come into my powers then…_ She remembered what Jareth had done with his magic. _Then, I can do that._ She concentrated on forming one of those miraculous crystals. It appeared in the middle of her palm; Lord Wyes gasped. "What?"

"You… you formed a crystal." He acted as though that explained everything.

"So?"

"The only one other being in the Underground that has the power to use crystal magic without any training and without the complete exhaustion of reserves is…" Sarah interrupted him by throwing the newly formed crystal against the wall.

"I know who the hell he is. What does he have to do with me?" Her companion looked like he would rather face jumping off of a cliff then tell her. She calmed herself down. _Breath in, breath out. No need to go acting like him_. "What does he have to do with me?"

"He is the only one fit to teach you how to use your magic." He cringed away from her, expecting anger, but there was none. Sarah sunk to the floor.

"Is that the only option?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Isn't there a lope hole? Please, give me another choice."

"I'm sorry. You have to be taught, and no one else knows how much you can do. Not to mention that it would be dangerous for anyone else to try." The last part startled her.

"Why would it be dangerous for anyone else to teach me?" Lord Wyes seemed uncomfortable with the subject, but he didn't need to be asked a second time.

"If you become frustrated or angered there is the possibility that you will lash out at your instructor, only His Majesty…" Sarah shot him a dirty look; Lord Wyes did not finish the monarch's name. "Only the Goblin King could survive such an outburst."

"How long can I put this off?" She was trying desperately to avoid it as long as possible. Wyes considered it.

"Until you are fully trained in you telepathy, or until we figure out why your gifts were activated so early." Just then there was a knock at the door. Sarah hurriedly got up from the floor.

"Come in." Sarah turned her attention to the door as the one who had knocked entered. Sirens went off in her head when she saw him. The red on the doorknob was the same color as the one this man gave off. _He set the spell for the knob to explode_. He smiled warmly at her; she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your highness, may I introduce your mother's cousin Duke Ashvel. Duke Ashvel, Princess Sarah." The teen inclined her head, not feeling the need to bow to this man, who, it seemed, had attempted to hurt if not kill her.

"Its and honor your highness, welcome to the Wyers." She didn't offer her hand to him; this seemed to greatly offend the duke.

"I believe I have already received your welcome Duke Ashvel. How else could there be traces of your magic on the recently exploding doorknob?" He looked horrified at her knowledge of his magical signature.

"Exploding doorknob, your highness?" Sarah smiled none too kindly.

"Exploding doorknob **cousin**, with your magical signature on it." He seemed at a loss, in a split second decision, he fled. "Idiot." _By the power of Princess Sarah, heir to the Dragon throne, Duke Ashvel is to be taken into custody for the attempted assassination of the Princess._ She didn't know how she knew the difference between her own thoughts and telepathy, she just did. Using the gift seemed instinctive, shielding was easily figured out. It was the magic and the uncanny way of knowing certain things that were the problems. _Damn instincts, why couldn't I be a slow learner?_

_You are the Queen of the Dragons, telepathy should be instinctive. Why are you upset about it?_ The princess felt that she could trust the person behind the voice.

_Person? Yes person, they are people_. She turned her attention to communicating with her new acquaintance. _The sooner that I have my telepathy under control, the sooner that I have to study magic under the Goblin King, which I really don't want to do._ She shoved that mental picture that wording created out of her head.

"Princess? Princess." Lord Wyes tapped her on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, sorry about that. I was just conversing with Lady..." _I'm sorry, what was your name?_

_Lady Jultember, you may call me Juli_

_Thank you_. "Lady Jultember" Lord Wyes' eyes widened.

"You… you were talking to Lady Jultember?" Sarah nodded. "You telepathy has advanced that far." He fell into a chair. "I thought that a mortal born Fae would take months to instruct, but, apparently not." He shot up in to a standing position. "This is wonderful, with your telepathic abilities stable you can start studying magic." He continued talking to himself in a low voice. When he started to pace, Sarah found a chair and watched him move from one end of the room to the other, repeatedly. After several minuets, Sarah interrupted his musings.

"Stop pacing, I'm tired just from watching you." He snapped back to the present.

"We have to contact the Goblin King, and set up your instruction, you'll probably have to stay as his castle for a period of time…"

"There is no way in heaven or hell that I am going to his castle, let alone stay there."

There it is, there could be a few mistakes as I am very tired right now. Please review.


	3. Niether Heaven nor Hell

"This is the Underground Sarah, its neither Heaven nor Hell." Sarah mumbled to herself as she waited for the portal to open. Lord Wyes had done all of the planning for her stay, so the girl had not yet seen her soon to be teacher. Apparently the king owed the dragons for his own training, which he had received from Sarah's grandfather. There had also been negotiations over a marriage between Linda and Jareth until Linda gave up her immortality. _He better not think that negotiations will start up between us._ As far as she knew he was still in the dark as to her real identity. "I just arrived, not three hours ago, and I'm already leaving. Isn't that a bit odd?" Lord Wyes turned to her.

"It was shown today that you need to learn control quickly; your safety depends on it. I should have foreseen this problem; the king was assassinated after all." He looked at her worried expression. "Do you have a problem with this arrangement?"

"Of course I have a problem with this arrangement, I've had a problem with it from the start!" Her voice rang through the halls; it was echoed by dragons, distressed by their queen's outburst. She calmed herself slightly and glared at Wyes.

"There's no need to yell your highness."

"Ah, shove it."

"The portal is nearly ready your Highness." Sarah turned to the young lord. He looked ready to bolt should Sarah have another outburst.

"Thank you, Lord Toldie. Tell me again Lord Wyes, why am I going alone?"

"You will not be alone Princess, I will accompany you until you are settled in. You will be staying alone to show trust in his Majesty and for your own safety, anyone could be an assassin." _Not to mention all of the guards are too afraid of the King._ Sarah hid her smile at the last part; her humor was ruined by the portal opening.

Lord Wyes picked up her bags and headed into the blue swirl, it had taken all of the tailors working triple time to produce a suitable wardrobe. Hesitantly, Sarah followed her advisor and her clothing. There was no transition, one minuet she was looking at the blue spiral, the next she was in the throne room, as devoid of goblins as it had been on her last visit. There, standing in front of his throne, was the Goblin King.

(A.N. I so wanted to end it there, good thing for you I never post less then two typed pages.)

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce Her Highness Sarah, Crown Princess of the Dragons. Your Highness, allow me to introduce His Majesty Jareth, King of the Goblins." The king bowed and Sarah forced herself to curtsey, keeping her head down. Lord Wyes slipped back through the portal during the bow; by the time Sarah realized this, the portal had closed.

_Bastard.__ 'Till You're settled' my ass. Am I the only one not afraid of him?_ She took a deep breath. _Its going to happen sooner or later, might as well get it over with._

"It appears that Lord Wyes does not want to be present at the confrontation." Sarah lifted her head and looked Jareth in the eye. Shock shot across his face. "Your Majetsy." His eyes narrowed, he strode over to her anger radiating from every step.The king gripped her chin.

"What are you doing here? Where is the Princess? What game is this?"

"Not everyone is obsessed with games Jareth, I am the Princess, and am here of no choice of my own." Sarah pulled out of his grip; in doing so she lost her balance, unused to the high-heeled shoes. Jareth caught her halfway through the fall. He helped her to stand and reaffirmed his grip, this time holding onto her shoulders.

"Explain." He took one of his hands off of her shoulders and threw it behind the princess. The king then shoved her onto the chair that the crystal had produced. Straps sprouted from the seat. She glared at him from her sitting position; he smiled at her and returned to his throne.

"This isn't exactly the widely excepted way to greet visiting royalty." The look he gave her said quiet clearly 'Does–it-look-like-I-care'? She sighed. "You want to hear the story? Alright. About three hours ago I came home to find my mother, whom I haven't seen since I was five, sitting in my living room. Next to her is a man dressed very much like yourself, and guess what? They tell me that I'm the heir to some throne, because my mother is unwilling to take the fucking responsibility. So in my infinite wisdom I decide that I'll take the responsibility that she refuses and show her up. We arrive Underground, I'm not here ten minuets and a doorknob explodes in my hand. I wake up to excruciating pain and find that, wow, I just got my powers two weeks early. He can't explain it, I have no fucking idea how it happened. This guy walks in, I somehow know that he is the one responsible for the explosion and using subconscious knowledge I manage to tell everyone to stop him using my newly gained telepathy." She took a breath. "Then my stupid curiosity takes hold and I wonder what it would be like to form a crystal, wow I can. Wyes tells me that I have to learn, and I have to learn now. He then proceeds to inform me that you are the only one who can teach me. I of course attempt to find another way, there is none. I'm sent here three hours after I arrive Underground." She took a deep breath. "Did you get all of that?" He had sat quietly during the entire speech.

"Yes. The reason that you came into your magic was the explosion; it was a self-defense mechanism." He gestured with a wrist, the chair released her.

"Oh, that makes sense." He stood up and walked over to her.. "How long are these lessons going to take?" She stood when he did; the chair disappeared.

"As long as is necessary." He paced around her, the young adult was glad she had changed into a very unrevealing dress. Wyes had insisted that she wear a dress to the meeting. "Are you a virgin?" He asked as though he was discussing the weather.

"What?!!" She spun around to face him.

"What does my sex life have to do with anything?!"

"Never been kissed is it?" Her jaw dropped. _Why that nosy bastard…How did he know?_

"I still don't see how that affects these lessons." He offered his arm, after a brief pause, she took it. He leas her into the hall.

"It affects them a great deal. The longer you stay a virgin the more powerful you be after you lose your virginity. Your potential increases until you reach the age of eighteen. At midnight on your eighteenth birthday your potential peaks, afterward it will slowly decrease." He had led her to a set of double doors. "It would be best, of course, if your potential was released on your birthday. When is it by the way?" He opened the door, Sarah saw that her stuff was already there. She walked in.

"About two weeks, and if you think that you will be the one to 'release my potential', Goblin King, you are **sadly** mistaken." He reached into the room and grabbed the doorknob.

"We shall see about that Princess, we shall see." With that 'threat' he closed the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

There you go, I'll try to update again soon, no promises.

In the meantime, "Please leave a contribution in the little box."

Draco


	4. Hopeless romantics

I am actually updating this story! WOOT! Can you believe it? I can't.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

"What 'ave ye gotten yurself into?" Five minuets after Jareth exited, his threat still hanging in the air, Hoggle showed up.

"I don't know Hoggle. I thought that it was a good idea at the time, I think. It went downhill after the explosion. But enough about me, how are Ludo and Sir Didymus?" Hoggle looked away. "Hoggle, what's wrong?"

"They're gone Sarah." He turned back, his face covered in tears. "Didymus, the old nutcase, picked a fight 'e couldn't win. 'e challenged a Fae lord to a duel; poor fool didn't stand a chance." He broke into sobs. "Ambrosias died of a broken heart. 'e was loyal to the end though, guarded the fox's grave till the end."

"And Ludo?" Hoggle shook his head.

"Went after that Fae in a primal rage. The Fae took him out without a second thought." They sat in silence, remembering their three fallen friends. Sarah straitened and dried her eyes.

"Now lets stop this, you know as well as I do that Didymus would not want us morning his death, he died in battle, which is how he wanted it. As for Ludo he would have given anything for his friends and he did. We shouldn't morn them." A tear slid down her cheek. "That doesn't mean that we can't miss them, it means that we should remember them and… tell others about them so that they aren't forgotten. OK. Gone but never forgotten." She pulled Hoggle close, letting him cry on her shoulder, her own tears sliding down. The dwarf didn't pull away until both had cried themselves out.

"You's is right Sarah. They wouldn't want us crying over them. I won't cry for 'em no more. I's wont disgrace Didymus like that." Sarah giggled at the bravado.

"His courage seems to have rubbed off on you Hoggle." They filled the night with tales of the exploits of those unable to join them.

Sarah woke to a quiet knock on her door, sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Come in."

After a short pause the door opened, three dish laden goblins entered the room, closely followed by their monarch. "I trust you slept well?" Sarah gave a curt nod in reply. "Good, we shall begin your lessons today." He sat down at a newly formed table. The goblins rid themselves of their loads and fled from the room. The teen raised a questioning eyebrow at their actions. "If you recall the last time they encountered you it was not the most pleasant of experiences. In fact it has been recorded as quite the horrific event." She could not tell whether he found it humorous or was annoyed with his subjects.

Sarah slipped out of the bed, the clothes she had worn the night before still on. She slowly made her way to the side of the table opposite the monarch. Jareth removed the lids from the trays displaying an array of unfamiliar fruits and breads. He handed her a plate.

"Bon appetite. Eat well, you'll need it. We shall begin your training after you've washed and dressed."

The lessons progressed well that day, Sarah was a fast learner, and the Goblin King made no inappropriate comments. He made no comments during the lessons that is; the moment he called an end for that day he started again. Sarah had bent over to right a chair that had been knocked over during the lesson, a low whistle emanated from the king and she immediately stood up. She turned to glare at him and found the king within arms reach of her. "I have some matters of state to attend to, but once I am finished I shall have some free time before dinner. Perhaps you'd like to further 'discuss' your potential ceremony." His eyes raked her form.

"So that's what you're calling it these days. How about…no?" She fought the urge to step back as he moved forward. An arm slid around her waist, she merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, I did want to talk to you about that." A smirk came to his lips. "Do I actually need to have sex? Or can I just breach the hymen?" A surprised look covered his features for only a moment before he regained composure, then he leaned in closely.

"You must engage in an act of passion." His breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine, a shiver she fought to suppress.

"So killing you from hatred counts?"

"Pleasured passion." He was so close that Sarah had trouble thinking.

"Oh, I'd take pleasure in it." He sighed and pulled away a little, keeping his hold on her waist.

"It must be sex Sarah, whether the hymen is breached or not. It's the climax that counts." His free hand trailed across her collarbone as he spoke.

"So I could just masturbate." She didn't like the smile that crossed his face.

"You couldn't do it yourself, your magic will render you paralyzed just before you could…finish, thus keeping you from doing it yourself. I, however, could lend my skilled hands to the cause." The hand moved from her collarbone to her abdomen.

"So we're back to square one, great." She slapped his hand away and pulled out of the half-embrace. Her heart was racing; she had to get away from him. The princess had never been treated like that, wanted. Affection had been lacking in her life, getting so much, in such intensity and of that kind left her breathless and hungering for more. She fought the urge to return to his arms and turned her back to him. "I thought that you had kingly things to get to." She heard him take a step toward her, and then sensed his departure.

"OUT, NOW!" Jareth kicked a goblin across the room and all of his subjects left the throne room, fearing his anger. He had pushed her too much, he hadn't expected her to be that innocent, that affected by a simple touch. He had also underestimated her; the composure she had kept even with her body's reactions was astounding. He collapsed onto his throne, pondering his next course of action. This didn't need to end badly; he could use this to get closer to her, but how? He pushed the planning to the back of his mind as the first appointment of the day entered the room.

Jareth returned to Sarah's room just before dinner, she sat brushing her hair at the vanity he had provided. She didn't get up or turn to look at him, though she sensed his presence.

"I thought that we had already finished the conversation." She said before he could open his mouth. The hand moving the brush through her hair did not stop or pause.

"I don't think that you understand the importance of it." He reached the vanity and extended his hand to take the brush, she ignored it.

"And I don't think that you understand what I'm going through. You were raised knowing what was expected of you, raised knowing what you were, what your future would be. I learned _yesterday_ what I am and what I'm going to do for the rest of my life. My world was turned upside down and this time it wasn't done by you." He moved beside the chair, gently stopping her hand. The king placed the brush on the vanity and slowly pulled Sarah to her feet. _Where has you strength gone now, little one?_

"You can handle this. I know that you will handle this so much better then any other person I know." Her head was down and he lifted her chin gently. "Far better then your mother. She was raised as I was, and still could not take the pressure and responsibility. You are rash," The brunette blushed in remembrance of a particularly rash moment involving Toby and a little red book. "But you fix your mistakes and are not afraid to admit that you made them. I can think of none better to take over for your grandfather." He didn't want to use her fragile state against her, really… Who was he kidding? This was the perfect opportunity to get close to her. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes; he had to fight to hold down the smirk as he gave her a reassuring look.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He was surprised when she threw her arms around him in a hug, but recovered quickly and returned it. _Teenagers could be so emotional_. She continued to cling to him, as though he was the only solid thing in the world, and he felt warm tears spread across his shirt. "Sarah?" She started to pull away, putting her hands to her face in an attempt to either hide or wipe away the tears.

"It's nothing, I'm just being a silly spoiled brat." Jareth kept a hold of her arm, lightly squeezing it in reassurance and not letting her flee at the same time.

"It's not silly. Sometimes we just need to cry." _How cheesy do I sound? _He pulled her closer and tucked the brunette's head beneath his chin, leaving his hand slightly tangled in her hair. "Go ahead; even the strong can be weak." I _really need to stop this. I'm starting to sound like a bad funeral card. _Sarah leaned into him; he heard her breath in deeply. The smirk forced itself out this time; she was so naïve. He stroked slow circles on her back.

When she was suitably calm, but still on that plane of fragility and irrationality that comes just after tears, he pulled back. Jareth met her eyes and leaned his head down slightly. Sarah looked up at him, mouth slightly agape; she closed it and swallowed, expecting what was to come. He closed the distance between their lips, just barely making contact in a slow, tender kiss. Sarah melted in his arms. _Teen girls, such romantics.__ Like giving poison filled candy to a baby_. He backed away slowly, like in a bad Romantic film, reaching a hand out to her as he backed up to the door. His eyes never left hers and he had to fight the urge to gag. Once the door was closed a smirk overcame his features. "As I said Princess, we shall see." He ignored the slight twinge in his heart as he plotted how further to win her over.


	5. About the heir

Ok, here we go, I actually know what's happening now, kind of. Me and my silly concept of actually putting a plot in my story. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

This chapter is kinda slow, but you meet a new character and get more intrigued, yay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the movie "The Labyrinth". The asshole in this chapter and perhaps the rest of the story, Sethion, is mine, though.

Oh, new code as the other one did not work.

_Thoughts_

_Sarah's telepathy_

_(Lady Jultember's telepathy)_

_ read thoughts _

"You unbelievable ASS!" Sarah's voice rang through the throne room. Jareth winced and wondered what he had done to earn her anger; she had nearly been around his finger last night. "I still have two fucking weeks! That shit last night was supposed to soften me wasn't it? You BITCH!" The monarch had never heard the insult said to a male before and sat contemplating it to avoid becoming angered from it.

"What are you talking about, Princess?" He decided to take this calmly, hoping to minimize the damage her emotionally rampant energy might cause to his throne room.

"I'm talking about the guy who was in my bed when I woke up; you know the one who woke me up by molesting me." He was right in front of her, anger clear on his face.

"What guy?" Sarah almost stepped back at his tone and the look in his eyes.

"Hey, J-man. I appreciate the gift you left in my bed, but maybe next time you should find a more willing specimen." A cocky young lord walked into the room, finger in his ear, cleaning it out. He was against the wall, Jareth holding him there, in an instant.

"What did I do this time?" The young lord sighed impatiently.

"You have severely offended our guest, the _Princess_ Sarah of the Dragon Kingdom. You did not inform me that you would be visiting and that suite is a guest chamber, not your private rooms." He slowly pulled away from the young man. "Now apologize Sethion, and I will not have a half-assed attempt this time. The Dragons are a close ally of this kingdom, as its future ruler you should know this." Jareth held out a hand to Sarah, she hesitantly walked over to the pair and took the offered hand. Sethion turned his attention to the young princess and looked her over. The young woman glared at his open appraisal, it bothered her even more then Jareth's; it almost made her feel dirty.

"My apologies your highness. I had no idea that his majesty had formal guests." He moved to take her hand, but Sarah was hesitant. Thankfully, she was not forced to allow the man to kiss her hand; Jareth pulled the princess away, walking in the direction of the dining hall.

"Had you informed me of your own intent to visit you would have been informed." The monarch pulled Sarah's chair out for her at the table, ignoring Sethion as they seated themselves. Sethion didn't seem to notice, taking the seat across from Sarah.

"So, what brings you here, Princess?" Sethion raised an eyebrow in question and the princess nearly laughed at the poor attempt to imitate a certain king.

"Her highness is a Crystal Summoner; I am the only one powerful enough to train her. What brings you here Sethion?" Dishes appeared on the table; Jareth served Sarah, but again snubbed Sethion.

"I felt like visiting my future predecessor, and mentor. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You came to check if I was still alive as I yet again opted out of going to Court. Don't try to lie to me Sethion, you're horrible at it and we are both aware that you are not fond of me, you're fond of what I can give you." Sarah remained silent during the exchange, seemingly ignoring the pair, but she was listening intently. She would have to ask Jareth later about this man who was obviously his heir.

"I'm hurt your majesty." Sethion drew his hand up to his chest as though in pain.

"No you aren't." It was said monotone and Sarah almost laughed.

"Alright, so I'm not, but you don't have to be so harsh about it. You chose me after all." The man sounded smug, as though he had won the argument.

"I chose you, because out of all the candidates that the Court presented me to choose from you were the most competent, which isn't saying much." Sethion's face fell at that. "You'll have to occupy yourself today; I will be busy instructing the Princess." Sarah didn't like the smile that came to the heir's face. "I would like to tell you now that my subjects are not to be harmed for_ any_ reason. They are not yet under your rule and I will not tolerate a stunt like the two years ago, am I understood? I lost three extremely loyal and important subjects in your last stunt. Don't make me regret choosing you any more then I already do." The king rose, and Sarah followed suit, not even looking at the other man. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew who had died in the incident two years before. The two left the room, a pouting young lord glaring after them.

"Who died two years ago? Was it Didymus? Is that the 'stunt' you were talking about? How could you treat it so calmly? How could you…" Sarah's questions and accusations were coming faster, a chair across the room splintered. Jareth grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"It isn't as simple as you think Sarah. By the time I heard of the challenge it was too late, I could not interfere. As to treating it calmly; Sethion is trying to get me dethroned, before I can produce an heir, so that he can take control of this kingdom. I am helpless to stop him, as he is not an heir of my loins I am forbidden to harm him. This law is to ensure that I do not kill him, which I would be sorely tempted to do were it not for the law." He held the young woman's gaze, not letting her look away even as tears sprung in her eyes.

"That…that _monster_ killed Didymus and Ludo without getting even a slap on the wrist and he's going to rule the Labyrinth?"

"Not if I can help it. I have tolerated his impertinence and ego until now; I believe I will approach the Court for a new heir." He released Sarah and moved across the room so that they could begin the lessons.

"Why…why don't you..." Sarah swallowed uncomfortably. "Produce your own heir? Then you could teach them how to treat this place properly." She was rewarded with a warm smile for the thought; her heart skipped a beat. _You are not attracted to him, so what if that smile makes your insides squirm, that's just nausea._

"I have yet to find someone who I would like to be the mother of my children. Though, I did come very close with your mother, that was before she ran out on her father and her responsibility, of course. Though, I am slightly glad that she did, I would not have met you otherwise." The comment brought a blush to Sarah's cheeks and made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

_Just the nausea again, yep defiantly nausea, doesn't feel at all good. He's not handsome or charming in the least, nope._ The lesson progressed quickly that day, the king openly awed, if only for a moment, at the speed at which she learned. Sarah was wary at the end of the lesson this time, judging from her experience the day before. Even with her senses alert she was taken unaware when, he whispered into her ear.

"Why don't you help me with my heir problem, it would usurp Sethion and solidify the link between our kingdoms, not that I would be adverse to the idea even if it wasn't so beneficial." His hands slid up and down the outsides of her arms, Sarah caught herself leaning back into him. "What do you say, Princess?" A roar from outside of the castle stopped their conversation. Sarah felt a presence touch her mind.

"Lady Jultember?" The princess ran to the nearest window; behind her the king was silently cursing the dragon's timing. _Is something wrong?_

(_Nothing your highness.__ My presence is just to ensure that the king does not take advantage of you. I was also informed of Lord Sethion's intention to visit_.) Sarah looked out the window and saw the great dragon resting in on one of the castle's towers. _(Would you like to go for a ride? Provided that your teacher approves, of course.)_

"A ride?" She turned back to the king. "Oh please, Jareth, is it alright if I go for a ride with Lady Jultember?" He raised a brow and was quiet for a moment, his eyes narrowed. Finally, he gave a slight nod of his head. "Oh, thank you." She ran up to him and threw her arms around him for a moment. Surprised, he returned the embrace. "I'll be sure to be back for dinner. I promise!" _Shall I meet you at the front door, Jultember?_

_(I think it is time that you learned a quick exit.)_

_Quick exit?_

_(Run and leap out of the window, I will catch you.)_

_Jump out the window? Are you sure?_

_(Quite sure.)_

_Well, okay. Here I go._ Giving Jareth no warning, Sarah turned on her heel and bolted to the window, barely taking the time to jump as she headed out.

"Sarah!" He leaned over the windowsill just in time to see the dragon swoop below Sarah, the princess landing between the wings and the dragon's head. He watched her fly for a moment, her movements natural as though she had been flying since childhood.

* * *

Wind blew past her as Sarah freefell, arms and legs wide, enjoying the freefall, not at all worried. Jultember slid below her and the princess landed gracefully on the base of the dragon's neck. Joy surged through the teen; her body followed its own rules, seeming to know what adjustment needed to be made and how to make them. The dragon below her became an extension of her person and the princess was surprised to find that she was seeing through the dragon's eyes, feeling the wind slid over her wings. _This is incredible. How can people live without this?_

(_They are not descended from your clan. Few know this, but there is actually dragon blood in your line. That is where your telepathy comes from. You and the last monarch have possessed far more blood then those in history. I shall tell you the story of why later. Just relax this time though, and let me lead._) Sarah pulled her mind back slightly, and simply enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Lord Sethion watched the princess' antics with narrowed eyes. _She could prove to be a problem. I will not be replaced by some part human, son of a dragon monarch's brat. I've kept you alone this long Jareth; this little half-breed will fall in your eyes just like the rest._


End file.
